This invention relates to a toy with a spring-loaded inner vehicle. More specifically, this invention relates to an outer shell which is hinged relative to a base portion for pivotal movement between an opened and a closed position. An inner vehicle (or projectile) is enclosed within the outer shell when the latter is in its closed position such that upon opening of the outer shell, the inner vehicle is propelled forwardly by a spring.